


Tear my world apart

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Smut, hero - Freeform, villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Dating a hero. The thought seems glamorous, right? Wrong.When you're dating the hero, they aren't all yours, they belong to everyone that looks up to them and you on special occasions. You're judged because the hero is so perfect but you're not.You're hated because for some reason, they picked you instead of the gorgeous blonde.You're isolated because suddenly you're a target to your hero's enemies.It's not at all glamorous. Sure, they're times where your hero wants to appreciate you instead of themselves and everyone who doesn't hate you, tries to be friends with you but your life is revolved around the person you're dating rather than the person you are.It's tiring.. your love for the hero is strong but it seems like everything is pulling you down and testing your emotions.One starts to wonder.. what would it be like to date the villian?
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! AshAxis here with another overwatch fanfic! Uh, follow my zenyatta fanpage on insta (@masterzenyatta) and enjoy! short chapters

"Our town was once again saved by our Sen-"

"Today, we're covering the events of our local Se-"

Zenyatta continued to flip through the channels, each one was filled with his Genji and his recent fight with Doomfist. Of course he was proud of him but the Sentai would only come home and tell him the same things. At first he watched the news but Genji hated it when he knew what he was going to say so he stopped and tried to watch other things but the only thing on was his Sentai. 

Knock knock.

The omnic sighed in relief as he shut off the tv and went to the door. "Genji, welcome home." Zenyatta greeted, it was difficult to tell he was happy.

"There's my light," Genji gave the omnic a small peck on the cheek. "Did you see the news?"

"I thought I'd hear the story from the original source." Zenyatta shut the door and the two sat on the couch. Genji had the omnic lay on his lap and he began the tale.

"I got called to stop a potential shoot out from occurring, I didn't think too much of it but the area was super sketchy! I made it to the building and I look around in confusion until Doomfist appears!"

Zenyatta let his mind drift off at the mention of Genji's arch nemesis. Akande.. more commonly known as Doomfist. That man was vile to many but in the omnic's eyes.. he was misunderstood. A change in the world is obviously necessary, the conditions they lived in were not maintainable but Doomfist just had.. a different vision, he saw the world as survival of the fittest while Zenyatta wanted a perfect world of equal rights for all. He would never tell Genji his thoughts, Doomfist had portrayed himself as a corrupted soul already and it seemed like there was no saving him.

"And that's when Doomfist ran off, what a sore loser!" Genji finished his story and kissed the omnic's head. "How was your day, Zenny?"

The omnic felt bad for not listening but there was always the internet. He huffed when asked about his day as Genji knew nothing interesting ever happened to him, since he was locked up in their condo. "I saw a bird fly by." (Yeah)

"Oh babe.." Genji sighed and Zenyatta sat up. "I know you hate staying here but I can't let anything happen to my li-" A ringing came from the counter and Genji lounged at the table. "It's Angela." 

Angela. The beautiful blonde everyone thought Genji was with. The two were always together and Doomfist tended to capture her, assuming the two were a couple. No one really knew about Zenyattta, it was almost as his existence was wiped away. Dating the hero, pleasant.. The Sentai left the room to take the call and Zenyatta sighed. He walked to the tinted window and put his hand on the glass and let himself reminisced about his wandering days, the freedom he had and people he'd meet. His last adventure ended with him in love and sure.. he had technically settled but his lust for freedom made him wish he met Genji later, after he had satfisied his need for fresh air.

"Hey, Angela and I are going to an interview tonight and party in my honor, I'm going to be home late.." Genji walked up to his omnic and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry."

Zenyatta only leaned against Genji, today was an outside day but the sentai probably forgot.. nothing new but it still hurt. "It's okay, I'll have dinner alone." His tone expressed his small frustration.

"I know it's hard but i j-"

"You just want to protect me, I know. You tell me every time." Zenyatta never had attitude with Genji's lifestyle but today.. it felt different.

"..A lot of girls would kill to be in your position." Genji let go of Zenyatta's waist. The Sentai didn't understand how it felt to be alone, everyone loved him and he was always surrounded by people.. "Don't wait up." He adjusted his helmet and left the condo once again.

The monk gently hugged himself, an omnic couldn't cry but he sure as hell could sob. He rested his head against the glass and dry sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Zenyatta continued the day as normal, mediating, watching the tv, reading, chores and a small vegetarian meal but for some reason, it didn't feel right.. Genji had expressed his feelings so now it was time he expressed his own! No one even knew him.. what was he afraid of!? The omnic didn't go to bed after supper, he got dressed and stood at the front door. He fiddled with the doorknob before leaving the condo. 

It was already exhilarating to be out the condo but it was pure bliss once he left the building. He looked at his sandals on the concrete and brightened up. Zenyatta wasn't sure what to do first! He saw an ad for a tea shop a few times.. he would try to find it. The omnic strutted down the street and greeted almost everyone he passed. He looked crazy but he didn't care! This is what he fantasized about. A sad thought but no mind to that. 

After a few blocks, he was definitely lost. Zenyatta hadn't been out for a while so he didn't recognize many of the streets. The tea shop was a bust but he was able to find a scary looking bar. He had probably reached the bad side of town, their condo was near it so Genji could stop smaller crimes and help more people.. a nice gesture from Genji but bad for the omnic right now. 

The bar was dirty, looked like no one respected it. Broken bottles, gum, blood and puke everywhere and the people weren't any prettier. They were loud, rowdy but one seemed to stick out.. a group surrounded him and Zenyatta was curious. He made his way over, trying not to stand out and flinched a little when he saw him.

Doomfist.

Zenyatta knew Doomfist didn't know him but Genji had terrified him so much, telling him Doomfist would shatter him in one punch. He tried to walk away but an omnic monk in a bar like this? Someone was gonna point it out. "Oi, look at this ugly drongo!" 

Almost the entire bar turned to Zenyatta trying to sneak out. "Where are you going?" Doomfist asked, it was the first time the omnic heard his voice this close, it made him shiver.

"..I don't belong here."

"..." The villian eyed the omnic before slowly starting to laugh. The rest of the bar was just as confused as Zenyatta. "Nonsense, this bar is made for misfits like you." Doomfist walked up to the monk and took his hand. "Let me buy you a drink." He offered and the bar went back to their normal behavior. 

The omnic was flushed. He wanted to be scared since he knew the villian had mal intentions at all times but he offered a drink.. sure, he didn't drink but at least ge offered. The two sat down at a smaller table in the corner of the bar and Doomfist simply stared at him. Zenyatta tried to start conversation but before he could speak, Doomfist took charge. "Do you know who I am?"

The omnic nodded, who wouldn't know him? "You're Doomfist."

"No, I am Akande." The villian chuckled. "See? You don't know me, you know what the media portrays." He shook his head and swirled the scotch in his hand. "I'm a little disappointed, I thought you were a monk."

"I apologize. I've lost my monk ways. Pleasure to meet you, Akande." It felt weird to say his name.

"No need for that, I understand." Akande looked around the bar. "Since you know me as Doomfist, I assume you're afraid of me." 

"..No, I-" Zenyatta wanted to deny it but Akande made eye contact, the omnic had optics but the villian could still read him like a book, it was useless to lie. "..I am afraid but I try to understand what I fear."

"You're brave." Doomfist smiled and slid a paper to Zenyatta. "Let's stay in contact."

The omnic picked up the black card and read the gold writing. It was his number, almost like an business card. "Tell me.. why did you give me this?"

"You seem like the kind of person that understands." Akande stood up. "You also remind me of a younger me. So naive."

Zenyatta was offended but this could be his chance to save a soul, it would take time, patience and lots of hope but Mondatta trained him for this. "I shall contact you when I'm home." 

"Excellent." Doomfist smiled. "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"..Tekhartha Zenyatta."

"Tekhartha.. sounds familiar."

"I wouldn't be surprised but please, address me as Zenyatta." For a moment, Zenyatta was nervous but remembered he shared the same name as his old master who was an icon. Doomfist.. had also worked in the same association that assassinated him but neither of them wanted to bring it up. 

"Zenyatta." Doomfist huffed quietly. 

"I should be going now." The omnic didn't want to be rude and finished the drink Akande had bought him. He went for the door but was stopped before he left the building. 

"Allow me to walk you home, you shouldn't walk by yourself. You're in anti-omnic territory." Doomfist nudged to the room, pointing out the only other omnic in the room was hanging on the wall. Zenyatta had barely noticed. 

"I would appreciate that."


	3. Chapter 3

The one thing Zenyatta knew was the building name, he gave it to Doomfist and they were off. 

"Strange.. did you know that damn Sentai lives here?"

Zenyatta nodded. "You should see the amount of girls that crowd here."

Akande chuckled. "That Sentai.. I've heard that Angela isn't even his lover."

The omnic felt chills. "Really? I thought it was confirmed."

"I did as well but they never lock lips, it's always a small show of affection then when the cameras are gone, they go their separate ways." Doomfist mumbled. 

"I suppose G- the Sentai doesn't want his love to show."

"What a pity." Akande shrugged. "I'll be off then. The bar isn't the safest place to meet, I'll await your message to schedule a new location."

Zenyatta nodded and Doomfist left. The omnic input the code and made his way back to their condo.   
.  
.  
.  
Genji was right, he would be home late. It was about midnight and the condo was empty. The omnic sighed and took off his sandals. He threw himself on the bed and grabbed his phone, he had a few emails, mostly spam. Zenyatta considered just calling it a night and sleeping but he remembered the card in his pocket. He pulled it out and typed it into his phone, he marked the contact as A so if Genji ever saw his phone, he wouldn't know who it was. Zenyatta was a little hesitant but he typed a simple message.

'It's Zenyatta, hope you haven't forgotten'

He put his phone down, assuming the villian was busy but his phone chimed only seconds after. 

'How could i forgot the foolish omnic that walked into a strange bar?'

The omnic laughed softly before putting the phone down and closing his optics. He would message the villian when he wasn't tired. It would sure be an adventure.


End file.
